Retail environments generally include a variety of storage locations for overstock, such as non-customer areas at the back of the retail environment and storage areas at the top of shelves or risers. For safety and other reasons, retail environments may establish standards for the depth, height and weight of overstock stored on top of the risers. For example, a riser can have a height of approximately seven feet and the retail environment standards can limit the height of overstock on top of the riser to approximately twenty inches. Measuring compliance of such standards can be a difficult task, involving the use of a ladder and tape measure, resulting in a time consuming and inaccurate process.